Down 0 to go!
by Bloodless Tsunami
Summary: its a very long never ending fanfic
1. Default Chapter

i100 down zero to go!  
this is my first fan fic!!!!! ^_^ it is actually a quintuple crossover between gundam wing, sailor moon, dragonball z, tomb raider, and tenchi muyo. it is set on earth during the cell games. it is rated R because of language and violence and sexual content. enjoy ^_^! it is written in 3rd person. please r&r! thanx! hey i completely made this up. and if u sue me i am just a !3 yr. old boy with no money so there!  
  
part 1: a call for help!  
  
serena: ah what a beautiful day. i hope darien is in the palace enjoying himself as much as i am!!!  
just then amy walks in wearing a silk blue gown.  
serena: amy where did u get that beautiful dress!!!  
amy: from you closet! doesn't it look better on me though.  
serena: ya i guess.  
---------------------  
hours later:  
---------------------  
raye, mina, lita, and rini are eating at a local restaurant when the get a call from neo queen serenity.  
queen: girls get down here now!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lita: princess rini what should we do?  
rini: well lita i think we should trans form first before we arrive.  
the four of them go to an alley behind the restaurant.  
rini: moon cosmic dream action!!!!!!!  
lita: jupiter cosmic power!!!!!  
ray: mars cosmic power!!!!!!!  
mina; venus cosmic power!!!!!!!!!  
the four of them gather for a sailor teleport so they can get to the palace in crystal tokyo as fast as they can!!  
all: sailor teleport!!!!!!!!!!!!  
------------------------  
at the castle  
------------------------  
queen: im glad u girls are here! iÕve called neptune, uranus, saturn, and pluto here also as u can see.  
mars: queen serenity what all this about?  
mini moon: yes mother what is it about?  
queen: neptune will u explain for me?  
neptune: yes my queen. scouts on earth there once was an evil scientist named doctor Gero. he was a genius when it came to artificial intelligence. so he created an army of super intelligent androids. this so called army the red ribbon army was made to destroy king goku of the earth. goku destroyed the army no problem. so now dr Gero is dead and 3 androids are left one is android 18 who is a girl and 17 who is a boy. and cell, cell is a bionic copy of every one in are family. he has cells from each of our bodies so he is designed to use all of our attacks against us. he is virtually unstoppable. plus he power level is only in superior to gohan who is stronger.  
uranus: soooo gohan has asked us to fight in a tournament called the cell games. cell has a perfect body and is making a tournament of all fighters from every where.  
saturn: that is why we must go to earth and stop cell before he destroys earth and then the kingdom!  
pluto: if we don't stop him as a result our lives will perish and the universe   
scared and afraid of the almighty cell. 


	2. Chapter 2

part 2: mecha problems  
  
the six gundam guys are lying around their house with nothing to do. duo is staring at a pic of dana! ( matty: she is my best friend). matty walk in .  
matty: dammit duo cant u ever stop looking at her?  
duo: no way she is too hot!  
matty: duo duo duo. r u ever gonna learn to control our urges toward women. it makes u weak in battle when u r think bout then and not on the task at hand.  
duo: ahhhh shut up asshole. who put u in this fic!   
matty: actually duo i did i am the author and can do what i want. so ha!  
duo: okay i will shut and learn.  
matty: sugoi!!!!!  
just as their little tiff was over an urgent e-mail was sent to heero!  
wuife: matt, duo get you fucking asses down here!  
matt and duo just arrived as heero started reading  
heero (reading e-mail): pilots this is king goku. i would like u all to attend the cell games in your gundams. as u already know cell has threatened the entire earth and we would like u guys to help!  
it will be a very tough battle but i think we can win. especially since your girls will be coming......the scouts of before. i will be very great fun if u come to help thank you and gook luck.  
duo: ohhh man just when i got over hotaru he had to go and spoil it. ( sorry dana ^_^)  
quatre: horrah i get to see mina again!  
trowa: ohh yes yes yes yes yes yes yessssssss  
all look at trowa with weird looks on their faces watching trowa jump up and down with delight  
trowa: sorry i am just very excited  
heero: well i can see what u mean cause i am happy to see lita but not that happy.  
matty: yay i get to see my little sisters and brothers 


	3. Chap 3

part 3: the arrival  
  
serena, the scouts, and all the pilots were invited to Matt's house on earth. in this house there are 89 bedrooms considering all of his family. matt lives in the croft mansion with Mrs. lara croft who is taking part in the cell games.  
lara: (w/ english accent) welcome to our home. why don't u make your self comfortable. my butler docker will assist u if u need any thing.  
serena: that is very grateful of you lara but we brought my own butlers from home.  
lara: o  
matt: serena u didn't.  
serena: yup i did  
matt: our a jack ass  
serena: well i don't wanna put the pressure on docker so i brought them along for the ride  
matt: i just don't get u  
docker: master matthew would u like anything sir.  
matt: no not really docker  
docker: okay sir, how about you miss croft  
lara: that's Mrs. but nothing for me either.  
matt lays out the plans for the fight.  
matt: the cell games will take place in the back of the croft mansion.  
raye: but y there?  
matt: because we have the advantage. we know the land better that he.  
amy: plus we have all kinds of secrets within this estate that only we can use.  
raye: so if we can surround cell we can attack all at once.   
duo: us gundam pilots can put our gundams on auto fire and make then attack just cell and not us. since they r faster than cell especially the customs.  
matt: yes that would be good since u gundam pilots are trained fighters.  
quatre: and i have the entire Magunac army to back me up  
matt: awesome. outer senshi u will accompany me to the front line to fight since there is no rules about how many people can fight at once.  
gohan will accompany me there 2.  
just then the dbz gang arrives. ^_^  
matt: hey guys we were just going over the battle plans  
krillin: i can get cell good with my destructo disc  
yamcha: ya and i can blind him with solar flare  
choh-zu: i can stop time till he dies   
tien: and i can hold him down with my square shooter  
matt: ummmm krillin cell has piccolos cells in him and so he can regenerate which means 2 cells, we already have to kill one we don't need 2 super cells running around  
krillin: oooo sorry  
matt: don't be sorry. u need to use your head that's all!  
krillin: okay i will  
matty: the rest of u good plan.  
lara: our coming with me and matt, and goku u will lead the rest of the family.  
goku: good cell is stronger than me so i will need help  
gohan: and matt lara me and the outer senshi are stronger so we will hold it in front.  
matt: yeah  
from out of nowhere dana teleports in the room. ( see dana i didn't forget u + i have to make it up for duo not liking u n e more )  
dana: hi everyone!!!!  
all: hey dana  
duo: hi babe ( in a sexy manner )  
dana: hey duo ( see dana even some action ^_^ )  
duo takes dana into duoÕs room to discuss the plan  
matt: i bet they aren't just talking ::winks twice::  
wuife: but i don't like dana calling me uncle wu-bear  
all: uncle wu-bear ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ^_^  
wuife: all of u shut the hell up!!!! or u have a date with my katana!  
dead silence....................cricket chirp........cricket chirp (^_^)  
michelle: okay now lets get our act together.  
amara: so we outer senshi will attack cell in the for corner position and matt and gohan will attack on bottom and top.  
quatre: hey what r those noises coming from duos room!?!?!?!?!  
heero: quatre r u a complete idiot??????  
quatre: o u mean they r doin that!!!!!  
heero: our a quick 1!!!!!  
trowa: and i though u were a genius  
quatre: i am i just didn't get what u meant!  
wuife: sure sure   
serena: hey stop, matt where is the phone i have to call king endimiyon  
amy: (he is soooooo hot)  
raye: we inner senshi and every one else will surround you guys incase cell tries to get away,  
matty: great idea, and don't forget that cell call make cell jrs.  
all: okay 


	4. Chap 4

part 4: the dinner  
  
docker: master matthew and lady croft it is time for dinner  
lara: thank you for telling us docker  
matty: all right every one dinner is ready  
docker: tonight we are having leek lorain for an appetizer ( it is a pastry), for the first course we have cinnamon apple salad, for the second course we will have russian borsch, and finally for the last course we will have swiss steak. for desert we will have snow pudding.  
quatre: ohhhhhh sounds good.  
matty: yes it is very good.  
lara: i hope you all are very hungry because docker makes allot of food and it is all very tasty.  
matty: (too lara whispering) serenaÕs always hungry  
both of them: ha ha ha ha very softly  
-----------------  
during the last course  
-----------------  
all of them are too drunk too even walk except lara and matt. also duo and dana but they left before they got drunk. (^_^). then goku drunk as a guy in a pool of wine started shooting ki waves. one hit trunks in the face. he got rally pissed.  
trunks: i fucking blast you into a million pieces. hits goku smack right in the groin.   
gohan: don't hit my dad. shoots a besenka beam straight at trunks. it misses trunks and hits the 8 million dollar philosophers stone that lara fought of in rome.   
lara: its on now bitch  
lara runs down the hall with a drunk gohan flying after her.  
gohan: come back here bitch.  
lara: never!!!!  
lara runs up the wall and confuses gohan. then as he is looking for her she hits him with a spinning back kick. bam!!!!. he falls to the floor. she runs to her bedroom and slips on her gear. her grappling gun, her pistols with unlimited tranquilizer ammo, and her timex. plus her shorts and tang top. matt does the same but without any body chasing him.   
-------------------  
minuets later  
-------------------  
matt and lara meet in the hall where lara hit gohan. to her sup rise every one was gone and only duo and dana were still there but they were on the couch.  
dana: hey lara hey matt  
lara and matt: hi dana hi duo  
duo: hi  
matt: duo where did every body go?  
duo: i think theyÕre at tenchiÕs  
lara: how did they get there.   
dana: the inersteller portal  
lara: well that makes sense in the time  
matt: lara lets do. duo and dana u too  
duo and dana: okay lets do it *( see dana isn't this exciting and i didn't for get u)  
matt goes all mega super saiyan and dana takes her sword from her bags of things.  
they walk through the portal and to their surprise they find all of their friends and all of tenchiÕs gang on their couches not drunk at all.  
matt: hey wash whats up y isn't any one drunk  
wash: it is my new secret formula.  
lara: what does it do?  
aeyka: it takes alcohol cells and destroys them!  
matt: so our saying if i get really fucked up then if i drink it them i will not be drunk any more?  
sasami: exactly  
lara: wicked  
all the gang leaves tenchis plus tenchis group too. the go to the battle arena to start the fight.  
matt uses instant transmission and teleports the all ( all 30 of them ) to the cell games feild. 


	5. chap 5

part 5: tenchi in trouble  
  
matt: tenchi our group can go first since have to drive mihoshi home for her tv show.  
tenchi: k!  
dana: yey they get killed first okay!!!!  
matt: okay!!!  
cell: can we get this over with?  
matt: sure  
tenchi creates the light hawk wings.  
cell: not impressed  
dana walks over to cell and agrees with him.  
dana: (mumbling) neither are we he he  
tenchi: (with growing sound) you should be!!!!!!!!  
tenchi creates a sword with his power. he lunges at cell and hits him in the arm. the arm falls to the ground.   
tenchi: yes i did it  
piccolo: no u didn't he is gonna regenerate!  
turning around   
tenchi: huh what  
bam cell punches tenchi with his newly regrown arm.tenchi goes flying and slams into the ground.  
aeyka and ryoko power up and aeyka creates the light hawk sword and ryoko the energy sword.  
aeyka: leave techi alone!!!  
ryoko: (pushing aeyka out of the way in rage) get out of my way!  
ryoko fiercly attacks cell and slices him into 3 pieces.  
matt & lara: ryoko no0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o cell is regerating into three cells.   
royko: ohhhhhhh shit  
all three cells fiercly punch and kick ryoko.   
ryoko: ooooo ahhhhh (screams) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
she hits the ground with a bang  
aeyka: good sheÕs out. tenchiÕs all mine  
and with one fierce blast aeyka completely destroys ryoko.  
then out of nowhere cell kicks her out of the ring.  
then dana takes deathscythe and steps on aeyka completely crusjing hr body.  
dana: yey we don't have to hear her useless babbaling anymore!!!! ^_^ yey (good job dana)  
wash is next! ^-^ yey  
wash: ahh cell i see dr. Gero did a good job in creating and artificial intelligent cyborg capable of learning abbilities based on the fighters abilities.  
cell: yes he has.  
wash: well i have done better,  
wash created a exact identacle cyborg suposevly stronger than cell. ^_^  
wash: he is very strong even stronger that u cell.  
cell: ah i see but can he regenerate.  
wash: that is the only flaw.  
cell: oh i see.  
cell throws punches and dazes the cell copy.  
cell: kaaaaameeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaa  
and with that kamehameha the copy was destroyed.  
wash: hmmmmm. i guess i cant fight now. ooooo shit!!!!!  
cell comes up behind her and kills her with gohans attack. the mighty besenka beam.  
sasami and ryo oki mihoshi and keoni cant fight because the r too weak,  
tien: wow yamcha choszu we can fight we are too weak. u too krillin.  
krillin: ya our right we would just gett killed.  
yamcha: lets let the stronger peeps fight for us.  
------------------------  
the real fun begins  
------------------------  
matt gohan lara neptune uranus pluto and saturn walk onto the platform.  
saturn; saturn reborn revolution!!!!!!!!\   
with that attack all the people who cell killed were brought back to life!!!! (dana u kill aeyka l8r)  
matt and gohan fuse together and become gohamut. gohamut powers up to super saiyan level 3.  
neptune: neptune deep submerge!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
cell gets hit with a mighty blow. uranus jumps above cell.  
uranus: uranus world shaking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
she hits cell from the air.  
pluto hits cell with her time key staff. bam slice cut rip stab!!!!!  
cell: dammit our annoying!!!!  
with justa ki power up cell blast all the outer senshi(scouts) from the ring.  
cell: ahhhh just goku and gohamut and the weakling scouts are left.  
gundam guys in their gundams: don't forget us  
cell looks up and sees the gigantic gundams.  
cell: oh shit im in trouble.  
wuife: never fight with someone weaker that you. to me u r weak.  
he takes his double ended staff and stabs him with it. it goes right through. cell is on the groung shaken.  
heero: let me blast him  
heero lets out one mighty blast from his beam cannons.  
it blasts cell to smitherines but one cell remains and he regenerater but the other two cells were finished.  
cell destroys the gundams but the boys make it out okay. ^_^ yey!!!!  
cell:even they are weak. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha earth is pitiful.  
gohamut flys up behnd cell and cell doesnt cense gohamuts presence.  
he hits cell and with that punch cell fell over in pain.  
he cries out with mercy.  
cell: please i beg of u don't kill me  
gohamut: why should we. you never gave the hundreds of inocent people u killed mercy. all those children and adults alike. thousands just to fulfill your own greed for power. youre scum, you don't even have a heart. with out a heart you cant live. that is where we come in. we will make the remainder of your life a living hell.  
cell: oh noooooo  
gohamut hits cell in the stomach with a knee kick. cell goes flying. and then cell attacks with a surprise attack. the spirit bomb. both matt and gohan are separated from the fusion.   
matt: oh no  
cell; oh yes  
gohan: is there enough time for the mirror dance?  
matt: no way!! ahhh  
cell hits matt and he goes flying out of the ring  
then hits gohan and he too flys out.  
neo queen; nooo matt we have to help him scouts!  
time for a sailor planet attack!!!!  
all scouts: ya  
mercury; mercury planet power!!!!!  
mars: mars planet power!!!!!  
jupiter: jupiter planet power!!!!!  
venus: venus planet power!!!!!  
mini moon and moon: moon cosmic crystal mellinium super planet power !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
an intense light emits from the sailors and an enormus amount of ki energy is unleashed at cell.  
cell; no way how could little bitches have sooooo much power!!!!  
cell is almost destroyed when dana comes up behind him and slices um in pieces so small, with her katana attack, that his cells cannot be multiplied to regenarate.  
dana: yey i did it yey for me go me go me its my birthday its my birthday uhuh uh huh uh huh (singing the tune for it)  
dana walks over to saturn and wakes he up. she tells saturn to revive them all. she agrees to do it!  
saturn; saturn reborn revolution!!!!!  
every one is revived.  
all: great job dana you won it for us!!!!!!!!  
later dana takes a scythe of duos and slices little princess aeyka into little pieces. yey go dana go dana!!!!!!!!!  
duo: hey dana how bout we go into my room.   
dana: okay!!!!!!1 he he he 


	6. chap 6

part 6 the love story:  
  
after the cell games every thing was normal.  
duo and dana were on one of their many dates.  
duo: dana their is something i am dying to ask you  
dana: yes duo  
duo: will u marry me?  
dana; what the hell do u think yes yes yes yes yes  
duo hugs dana and then they share a kiss.   
dana: o wait. wheres the ring.........  
duo; ummmmmmm i forgot it! (lol)  
dana: duo duo duo duo. god dammit u are forget full sometimes.  
duo: i know.  
--------------------  
the marriage:  
--------------------  
dana and duo got married on july 19, 2008. they were married in the croft mansion. matt and lara paid for it being so rich and all. so matt and lara also made the preparation. (actually that was their wedding present lol sorry dana ^_^)  
priest: duo do u takes dana to be you lawful wedded wife!?!?!?!?!  
duo: well let me think ......................... ummmmmm.................... maybe......... yes i do i was just kidding lol  
priest: okay. dana do u take duo to be your lawful wedded husband?!?!?!?!?!?!  
dana: of coures i do.  
priest: i not pronounce u husband and wife.u may kiss the bride.  
duo and dana share a long passionate kiss.  
audience: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!  
------------------------------------------  
later that evening at the reception  
------------------------------------------  
matt and lara: we are really happy for u. where r u going for ypour honeymoon.   
duo and dana: omg we forgot.   
matt: that's okay because we bought u tickets to go to japan to stay inan expesive hotel all expenses paid by me and lara!  
dana: its okay u didn't have to really!  
lara: but we did okay!  
duo and dana; okay!!!  
--------------------------------------  
after eating and dancing  
--------------------------------------  
Duo and Dana and duo depart for japan......................... 


	7. chap 7

Part 7: the flight  
  
On the plane Duo and dana were served all kinds of japanese food.  
Duo: mmmmmm this sushi is delicious (asif duo ever used big words in his life ^_^)  
Dana: i agree  
Attandant 1: How is everything?  
Dana: everything is wonderful it is all soooo yummy.  
attandant 1; good im glad u like it.  
Attendant 2: (over the speaker) Attantion Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell Please fasten your seatbelts we will be experiencing a little turbulence.  
All of the sudden a giant explosion and the plane flys out of control.  
Duo: shit (talkinh into a communicator) Heero Heero Our plane has exploded help come here now ( i know what our thinkg ewwww not that come lol) Dana Cut the walls out so we can hop into Wing Zero.  
Dana: okay right away babe!  
And with a few flips of the wrist the was a long tall door.  
Dana: kool huh  
Duo: hell ya baby!!!!!  
Just then Heero arrives. YEY HEERO ^_^  
Heero: get in now both of you the plane is going to explode again!!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the plane expoldes just as heero flys away.  
Dana: wow this is a big cockpit bigger that deathscytheÕs look a bathroom w/ a shower and a dining room and refrigerator.  
Duo: heero y is it sooo big   
Heero: huh i thought they were all this big. Oh well i guess you lucked out.  
Duo: ya i certantly did  
Dana: .............ahhhhhhhhhhh even a collection of Katanas. hey Heero y is wu-bearÕs sword here.  
Heero: ummmmm i kinda stole it from wufie.  
Dana: oh okay kool  
Heero Drops Duo and Dana Off at the Hotel.  
Dana & Duo: thanks Heero  
As soon as the check into there room the go immediatly to the bedroom where they have..........um well I respect the rights of my characters and they permit me not to go into detail of Duo and DanaÕs sex actions so i will just move on.  
Dana and Duo Go on with their honeymoon. I will come back to them l8r. 


	8. chap 8

Part 8: The Mysterious Boy   
  
Quatre And Trowa got a call in the afternoon..Trowa answers it.  
::ring ring ring::  
Trowa: hello  
Matt: Hi!  
Trowa: Hey MAtt Whats Up?  
Matt: would and quatre be interested in coming to lara and ym house this month for a little vacation thing?  
Trowa;Sure i dont see why not.  
Matt: kool see you in a little then  
  
-------------------------------  
At the croft mansion  
-------------------------------  
  
Docker: hello master quatre master trowa! ^_^  
Trwoa & quartre: hello docker nice to see you again.  
Matt: Why if it isnt My little Quatre!!!   
Matt runs up and hugs quatre  
Quatre: its great to see you again Matt And you too lara!! ^_^  
Lara: nice to see you again Quatre!!! -_-  
Trowa: im glad we can finally spend some time with you  
Matt: Well i actually didnt bring you here to have a fun day at the beach.  
Quatre & trowa: WHAT   
Quatre: i thought we were here tospend time with each other  
Matt: im sry but that wasnt at all a true story. I have something to tell you.  
Trowa Quatre i have a brother. His Name is Andy Croft. He Was a tomb raider just like me and lara. He is just as good as both of us but he was caught by His enemies who were after the*************.  
Trowa: what is the **************.  
LAra: the *************** is a ********* locket which gives the bearer the power to use any attack from any race of beings.  
Matt: like Jurians, saiyin, namekians, thundarians, any race in the history of the universe even future which would give it incredible power.  
Quatre: so why do you need us.  
Well have called the rest of the gundam guys and have begun training them to be as good as me and lara in tomb raiding.   
Trowa: so let me get this straight. We have to risk our lives to save your brother and get this locket. correct/  
Matt: correct!  
Quatre: What make you so sure we can do this i mean your brother couldnt do?  
Matt: Well i have came up with a more extensive Training program that is sufficient enough for them. it is the program that my brother used but hyped up to account for his actions. it will help greatly.  
Trowa: So this will guarente our safety right?  
Lara; We hope so...........  
Quatre: But if you dont know we could just be walking into a death trap right?  
MAtt: Ya i dont see why not ::say it with a happy smile on his face::  
Trowa: Why r u so happy when you say that?  
Matt; Well me and lara r trained to get out of really bad situations. We have the agility from hundreds of missions unlike you we r faster and strongr and can jump farther that all of you because you dont have the experience,  
Quatre: Ok  
Lara: We will start you on the program right away! The faster you start the quicker we can go and save our brother!!! ^_^  
Matt: youÕll start out with the basic training. IÕll have to war you, it is very phyical and you will have to be ready and wanting to do this.  
Quatre&trowa: okay WE R READY!!!!  
Matt: okay i will have to issue you both holsters that wrap around your thighs.  
Trowa and Quatre put the holsters on.  
Matt: Good and lara give them their guns.  
Trowa: Wouldnt it just be easier to use our gundams to bust in their and take you brother and leave. and get out with out haveing to risk our lives to save him.  
Matt: we could but we would have to risk destroying the stone, by the way we have to get it too.  
Quatre: What do we have to do in the training?  
Lara: You start out running along a course jumping over ravines and dodging flying bullets and axes. Then you r faced with an enemy of which you must dogde bullets, by the way the bullets r rubber but the hurt they r designed for your safety, Umm then you run to an open field where you will have to practice stealth against cheetahs.  
Quatre; Oh good i asked for my own safety.  
Trowa: Can me and Quatre go i at the same time?  
MAtt: Sure i dont see why not  
Trowa: good we work as a team.   
Quatre: Ok trowa lets go. 


End file.
